


Man of Steel: Stolen Moments

by Babettefanfic51



Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Movies), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Conspiracy, F/M, Jealousy, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Makeup Sex, Marriage Proposal, Rivalry, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark receives a warm welcome to the Planet.  This story picks up immediately after the end of the movie where Clark is introduced to the Planet staff. I should state that this piece is not connected to 'Man of Steel: A Risk Worth Taking'. Okay then read on. Updated to include speculation about Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice trailers and spoilers.  Reviews are love, everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark is introduced to the staff of the Daily Planet with a few surprises.

_Chapter 1: As I Am_

The Daily Planet:

Clark Kent was not used to this idea that seemed to have encompassed his whole life. After everything that he and Lois had gone through, they had survived, but now standing there and seeing her again, he asked himself yet again how this was going to work for them.

Lois Lane, of course, had no problem with him working there. In fact, she had encouraged him to ask for the job. Clark still had his doubts, and he was correct to worry because at this very moment, all he could think about were their kisses and how much he had enjoyed them.

But now, with him standing there so tall and handsome, Lois's thoughts were running all over the place thinking about their kisses and how lovely they were, and how much she wanted to kiss him again.

"Now where did he come from?" Cat Grant whispered, just over Lois's shoulder. Cat couldn't help but notice the tall handsome man who appeared quite embarrassed to her eyes who had just joined their pretty depleted staff of writers.

Lois rolled her eyes. "I have no idea," she replied, but out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Perry introduced Clark to the rest of the reporters on his staff.

"Here's your desk, Kent. Now, Lois, make sure he's welcomed properly. Do you understand?" Perry gave her a look, meaning she should behave herself.

"No problem, Chief!" Lois was only too happy to welcome him properly. Her thoughts immediately wandered in all kinds of naughty directions. She watched as he took a seat and got down to work.

"Staff meeting in an hour people!" Perry announced from his doorway then he went back into his office.

Clark pushed his glasses up his nose, but just as he was about to talk to Lois, a strong scent wafted to him causing him to cough, and his eyes to water. It was a bit too strong for his tastes.

"Well, hello there," Cat whispered as she proceeded to invade his personal space.

A tall and quite voluptuous blonde girl was leaning over his desk directly in front of him. Clark rolled his chair back a bit but it wasn't far enough. He cleared his throat and tried not to stare at her cleavage. "Ummm, hello, Ms. …?"

She held out her hand. "Hello to you too. My name is Cat Grant. Welcome to the Planet, Mr. Kent." She leaned in even closer. "May I call you Clark?"

Fuming inside and ready to push Cat out of a window, Lois stood up and crossed her arms.

He shook her hand. "Ummm," he hesitated, but then Lois helped him out.

"Pull in your claws, Cat. Mr. Kent and I have to discuss the upcoming staff meeting." Cat did not move an inch. "Do you mind?" Lois gave her a raised eyebrow that she was not in the mood for her antics.

"Well, well, if I didn't know any better I'd guess that Lois Lane, the ice princess, has already staked her claim on this delicious specimen. I don't blame you, Lois, not at all." Cat looked him up and down, then hopped down from his desk, but she hadn't quite given up yet. She leaned down again and raised his chin. "If you need anything, Clark, just let me know, and I do mean anything."

Lois rolled her eyes, and it took everything in her not to drop-kick her ass into next week.

Clark realized what was happening. "Thanks Cat," he said politely.

"You're very welcome." Smiling, she sashayed over to her desk.

"The nerve," Lois whispered, a bit shocked at her anger and resentment.

"I gather you two are not that … friendly?" Clark tentatively asked.

"Hardly." Lois took several deep breaths and turned back to his knowing smile. Then his smile vanished in an instant. He was staring at her with a manner that caused her heart to race just by the look in his eyes. "We do need to talk about your first staff meeting and what to expect. Perry can be a bit … intimidating."

Clark inwardly smiled at her need to protect him. Smiling, he picked up a notebook and pen. "Of course, where should we meet?"

"There's a small conference room just around the corner. Follow me," she instructed and headed in that direction.

Clark stood up and followed her then his eyes looked their fill. Fascinated, he watched her long red ponytail bounce back and forth in rhythm with each step she took. Then his eyes roamed over her curvy backside then down her long and shapely legs. Not looking where he was going, he suddenly tripped over a small trash can that came out of nowhere. He hit the floor with a thud, and his glasses went flying.

Lois turned at the noise and Clark was on the floor, his glasses nowhere to be found. She quickly found them and helped him put them back on. Now everyone was staring at them and chuckling behind their hands. "Are you Ok?"

"Sorry, I'm a klutz," Clark apologized, and then she helped him to his feet.

She shook her head at him. "Come on, we don't have much time."

They entered the conference room then suddenly the feeling in the room shifted as both of them found it difficult to breathe. Lois had entered the room first. He watched as she walked over to the window. He slowly followed her, but stood far enough away as not to tempt either of them. His voice hoarse, he whispered, "I've missed you." They hadn't seen each other in over a week.

Lois closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I've missed you too." She paused to gather her composure. "I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Me neither," he whispered, his voice still hoarse.

She turned from the window but then she frowned. "Why are you standing way over there?"

"I don't trust myself when I'm around you Lois."

"Oh, Clark, I feel the same way." _Why fight it?_ She thought. Sighing, she held out her arms, and he was in them in a second. Lois closed her eyes and sighed against his chest enjoying their closeness.

He pulled away, raised her chin, her eyes closed, and then he kissed her sweetly and then his mouth slanted to cover her mouth perfectly with his own. His tongue swirled then they were both excited. Clark's hands roamed over her curves.

Clark stopped suddenly, rested his forehead against hers. "We should stop." They took several deep breaths to secure their breathing.

"I know," she whispered, then she pulled away and couldn't resist saying, "You look really good Smallville, but that shirt and that necktie. Why don't we go shopping after work today? I'll help you pick out a few new suits."

He smiled at that image, but then he frowned. "Smallville?"

She smiled. "Yeah, Smallville, I like that."

He shook his head at her. "But what's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing is wrong with it, but I don't think it's … city-worthy."

"City-worthy … that's not even a word."

Lois smiled then she reached up and straightened his glasses. "I do like the glasses."

He pushed them up his nose. "I hope it works."

"It will, and that fall, that was perfect."

He looked sheepish for a minute. "That wasn't planned. I am a klutz."

Lois chuckled. "You're joking right?"

"Well, no, I'm not."

"Oh, Mr. Kent, you sure are full of surprises." She put her arms around his shoulders. "Do you know what I think?"

"What do you think?" He pulled her closer and stared into her eyes.

"I think we'll be Ok. We're adults, we can control ourselves, working side by side every day, and then later …" She hesitated.

"Later …?" He prompted and smiled at her teasing look.

"Ummm, let me put it this way," she whispered then her hands roamed over his strong shoulders to his broad chest then back up to his throat then she pulled his head down and kissed him with everything she felt for him.

He pulled her closer and kissed her back.

_Later would not come soon enough._

_TBC?_

~o~o~

A/N: You know me guys, my one shots don't usually end this way (no sex), but as I mentioned before, I'm in the middle of a WIP that's eating my brain. After seeing the movie, I knew my Muse would have something to say. She's been particularly vocal since the first trailer came out back in December 2012. Now, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading everyone. Comment?


	2. We're Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will NOT be the final chapter. *hear that Laney?* HA, my Muse has a name now! *lol* There will be a small amount of angst, but it's only because they're crazy about each other and their feelings are still a bit raw. You'll know what I mean. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. Ok then read on.

_Chapter 2: We're Almost There_

_The Daily Planet building, just after lunch:_

In the long elevator ride up to the bullpen, Lois and Clark were at the back of the elevator staring at each other. No one seemed to notice. Only ten more floors to go, then the last person got off and then they were in each other's arms, kissing and caressing as if their lives depended upon it.

Clark's lips flowed down her throat. He managed to talk. "How much longer before we can leave here and … talk?"

"Talk, huh? I don't think so," Lois replied. "Oh, Clark, this is the longest day ever."

The elevator dinged then they jumped apart but, unfortunately, their hair was a bit windblown. They had flown together for the first time since the invasion. It was lovely and beautiful. Of course, they couldn't stop kissing each other.

"Wait, your hair," Clark said and tried to smooth it down.

"Yours isn't much better." She smoothed his hair.

The elevator door opened Lois exited first and went down the hall. Clark went in the other direction.

Once at her desk, she sent him a text.

_This is crazy!_

_I know._

_What are we going to do?_

_Lois, we can do this. We just need to keep busy, concentrate on other things, and …_

_And what?_

_Can you cover for me? I have to go. Bye._

Lois sighed and placed her head in her hands. Then an idea came to her, and it just may be the answer to their problem, but Perry would have to agree to it. She jumped up and knocked on his door. "Got a minute Chief?"

"Only if you have that Superman story I asked for three hours ago." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I … Ummm, I just got back from lunch," Lois said knowing that was stupid excuse.

"I gave it to you at the staff meeting." He frowned. "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing, but I was thinking."

"Oh, no, what about?"

She closed the door, went over to the window and happened to catch a glimpse of Superman flying over the city.

"Lois, what is it? What are you staring at?" He stood up and realized what it was. "Oh, it's him."

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Lois asked, a bit wistfully.

"I get it now. Sit down, Lois." Perry realized that her family were pretty much non-existent in her life. He'd known her since she was a teenager, showing up after school and giving him stories from her high school newspaper hoping to acquire a job there. She was practically a daughter to him.

"But Chief, I wanted to ask you something."

"It can wait, take a seat," he demanded in his fatherly tone.

"I know that tone of voice. What did I do now?"

"Lois, I saw the kiss."

"The kiss?" _Did he mean in the conference room, but the door was closed_.

"Yes, in the street after Superman rescued you."

"Oh, you mean that kiss."

"Are you in love with him because it could spell disaster for you?" He held up his hand to stop her from speaking. "I know it's not my place to say these things, but … I care what happens to you."

"Chief, you don't have to worry. I'm not in love with him. He's just a fantasy, someone you put up on a pedestal to admire now and then. I mean, it's nothing more than that," Lois managed to say, thinking about him.

"Are you sure, because I would hate to see you get hurt?" He paused. "He's not one of us."

"I know that," Lois replied not looking at him.

"Alright, if you say so. I won't bring it up again." He leaned back in his chair and watched her for a moment. "Now what did you want to ask me?"

"It's not important." She stood up. "I'll finish my story and send it to you in a little while."

He frowned. "Ok, I'll look for it then."

Lois left his office, closed the door and leaned against it. She looked up, and Clark walked in. He flashed a brilliant smile just for her. She tried to bring up a smile, but she couldn't. She hurriedly headed to her desk, pulled out her rooftop access card and headed for the elevator.

Clark frowned as he watched her leave. "Lois?"

"I'll be right back." The elevator door closed, and Clark watched as it went up instead of down. He headed for the stairwell. He was waiting for her when the rooftop door opened.

"Lois, what is it?"

She put her hand over her heart. "Oh, you startled me."

"I'm sorry. Are you Ok? Did you want to be alone? Is that why you came up here?" Clark didn't know what to think.

"Actually, I did, but you can stay. We need to talk."

His heart constricted. That did not sound pleasant. "What is it? Is anything wrong?"

He sounded upset. "No, no, nothing is wrong." She took his hand and walked over to the ledge. They stood there for a minute or two. "It's going to take a long time before this city will ever get back to normal."

Clark sighed, put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him. "I know it will, but I'll help as much as I can."

'I know you will." She turned to him then she touched his chest with both hands. "Clark, I had an idea something that would help us get through our workdays here at the office."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Well, how about we share an office? I could convince Perry to make us partners."

"Partners, you mean share bylines on stories?" He liked that idea at first. "But what if we have a disagreement on how the article should be written? Our writing styles are quite different. It may cause problems in our relationship, and that's the last thing I would want."

"I don't think it will. We'll compromise, discuss the issue, brainstorm, and maybe work late at night alone," she wiggled her eyebrows, "and we can spend a lot more time together. It's a win-win situation."

He thought about it, and it certainly would help with all this secrecy and not being able to work together as much as they wanted. "I think I like the idea."

"I knew you would like it." She hugged him close. "Clark, Perry saw us kissing in the street after you saved my life."

"He did and what did you say?"

She held him tighter. "I told him that you were a fantasy, unreachable, on a pedestal, and kind of like a god."

He pulled back and took her hand. "Lois, I'm not a god."

She squeezed his hand. "I know that, but I had to throw him off the track so he would think there's nothing between us."

He shook his head. "I hate all of these lies."

"It's for the best. You won't have a chance if everyone knows your secret." She watched him closely. " _We_ won't have a chance. You do realize that it has to stay that way." He nodded. "Let's head back downstairs. You use the stairwell, and I'll take the elevator. Once we're set up as partners, no one will think twice about seeing us together."

He pulled her to him. "You're brilliant, just in case you haven't heard it before."

"I've heard it before," she told him with a cheeky grin.

He shook his head at her. "Before we go back, I need this," he whispered and kissed her for a minute or two but it wasn't nearly enough. Then they went their separate ways.

~o~o~

"Did you say partners?" Perry was flabbergasted. "Lois Lane has never had a partner, and you know why."

"I know you're talking about my ego, but the past several weeks have humbled me Chief. Just look out the window. We could have all died except for one man. It's something to make you evaluate everything about your life." She paused as she thought about him. "You know, it's strange, but he changed me."

Perry was silent as he thought about her words. "Alright, we'll try it for a few months, but if your product deteriorates, it's over between you two."

Relieved, Lois smiled at him. "Thanks, Chief." Perry hadn't seen a smile from her like that in an awful long time. He frowned.

"Chief, it's Ok to smile now and then."

Perry managed a smile. "Go on, get out of here. I'll contact IT, and you can move in tomorrow."

"Thanks Perry," Lois said. She left him with a confused look on his face.

Lois closed the door, and Clark saw her. He stood up and watched her face and knew everything was a go. She gave him two thumbs up. He smiled that brilliant smile she loved so much.

_Love, now where did that come from?_

~o~o~

_Later that evening, in Lois's apartment:_

They were just finishing up dinner, but Clark couldn't find it in his mind to tell her that her cooking skills were a bit lacking. "That was delicious." He swallowed with difficulty.

She gave him a side-eye glance then took his dinner plate. "Thank you so much. You don't have to lie, it was awful. The salad was limp, the chicken was undercooked, the string beans were soggy, and the rice was …"

He stood up and took her by the shoulders. "Lois, I know you wanted our first evening together to be special, and it was special, and do you know why?"

"Because I didn't poison you with the food I prepared?" She asked with a straight face.

"No, because it was prepared with loving hands and I love you for trying."

 _Does he even realize what he's saying?_ She thought. Not looking at him, she headed to the kitchen. _Does he even know the meaning of the word? What a question, Lois, of course he knows. He loves everybody, every human on Earth. I know that to be true, but what about me? Stop it Lois. You sound like a needy female._

Clark frowned, then he shrugged his shoulders, picked up the glasses and silverware and headed to the kitchen, but when he got there Lois was sitting at the kitchen table dabbing at her eyes with a dishtowel. He put the dishes in the sink and came over to her. He sat down and watched her for a minute. "Lois, what is it? Are you crying?"

"No, I have something in my eye." She put the dishtowel down. "See, I'm fine." Her smile was a bit strained, and it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"No, you're not." He took her hand and pulled her into the living room. She didn't resist, but sat down on the sofa, and he sat down next to her. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

She took a deep breath and turned to him and there it was, the same look he had given her in the cornfield after he had rescued her. She would never forget that moment.

"I know what it is," he whispered, when she hadn't said anything.

"You do?" She asked, wondering if it were true that he could read her mind.

He squeezed her hand. "You're worried about us, aren't you? Wait, just let me finish, please. I know I'm not like anyone you've ever met. I'm an alien and …"

She touched his lips. "Clark, don't ever say that to me again Ok? I … I like you, and it doesn't matter to me. But I know it will be an adjustment for us, but I think we can do this. I'd like to try if you're willing?" She tried to bring up a smile.

"Of course, I'm willing." He smoothed her hair behind her ear. "And Lois, you should know something, and I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"What is it?"

"I can't explain it, but every minute that we were together, I felt it. Did you?"

She bowed her head. "Yes, I did."

He raised her chin. "You shouldn't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh, Clark, I know you would never hurt me."

"You seem so sure." She had seen him destroy Zod, and that worried him.

She looked into his eyes. "I'm very sure."

She always amazed him. He pulled her to him tightly. He kissed her hair and her temple. "I should go."

"No, don't go." She pulled him closer. "I don't want you to go."

"Lois, we shouldn't."

Frowning, she pulled away. "But why not, I know you want me?"

"I do want you, don't ever doubt that. It's just …." He hesitated. He needed to hold her so badly. It was palpable discomfort in every part of his body.

"Go on, you can tell me anything," Lois said hoping to persuade him.

"I've never wanted to be with anyone because of what I am, not ever until I met you," he confessed then he lowered his eyes.

Lois was shocked then she took his hand. "Look at me, Clark."

He raised his blue eyes to her face, but what he saw there wasn't pity or amusement, just trust and he adored her for that.

"We'll take it slow Ok?" Lois smiled at him.

"You actually have no idea how much I want you. I can't seem to think about anything else." He touched her cheek, his hand moved to the back of her neck then he pulled her to him and kissed her. She closed her eyes as their lips met. Lois saw his need, felt it all the way down to her toes. Holding her tight against him, almost hurting her. He kissed her over and over again, never tiring of it. He stood up suddenly, then he picked her up carried her to her bedroom and laid her down.

"Are you sure about this?" Clark asked, hoping she would say yes because he'd never been so sure of anything in his life.

"Oh Clark, yes, I'm sure!" Lois smiled and held up her arms. He twirled out his clothes, then came into her arms then helped her remove her clothes slowly loving seeing her squirm and try to be still. He watched her for a bit but then he spotted the scar on her lower hip.

"What is it, why did you stop?"

He reached out and touched the scar. "If I hadn't been there …?" He couldn't finish.

She took his hand. "But you were there, and every other time that you saved me. I never thanked you." Her eyes watered. "Thank you, Clark."

He wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek. Lois closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. "Oh Clark, I need you so much."

"I need you too, Lois." Clark pulled her back into his arms then he kissed her again, stealing deeper and deeper tastes. His palms touched her cheeks gently then his hands moved slowly down her throat. Her back arched waiting for his hands to hold her. Lois was squirming on the bed. She thought she might actually burst into flames, her mouth was dry, and she forgot how to breathe.

He smiled at her actions and then his smile faded. Lois watched him and wondered what he would do next. _What is he thinking?_ Lois wondered.

Clark was thinking. _She's so lovely; she takes my breath away_. He held her tightly running his hands all over her body. He touched her breasts, her straining nipples, down her flat stomach and that warm and soft part of her that was ready for him. She was desirable to him, so sweet and irresistible.

Lois moaned at his warm touch. His long fingers touched and caressed her pliant flesh, loving the silky wetness of her flesh. Her body lifted up happy and waiting, then his lips were on her breasts tugging and sucking to his heart's content. She gasped as a shiver of desire ran from her heart to her womb. She leaned back to give him better access. "Don't stop, please," she begged. Lois could not help her moans. "That feels so good!"

Clark was so aroused that he thought he might burst from wanting her. His own body was hard and flushed with arousal, his muscles tense with need. He slowly lifted his head and stared into her eyes and kissed her again. He couldn't wait anymore. Then he entered her in one smooth glide, and he didn't stop until he was fully embedded within her body. They both moaned loudly then both loving how they just fit together perfectly.

"Oh, yes, that's it." Lois pulled his head down and kissed him. Lois closed her eyes and let it happen. Clark buried his face in her neck. She was actually a part of him and then she realized that she loved him so much and that maybe they could be together like this for a long, long time. Her soul sang with joy. She followed him to the highest peak and over.

A few minutes later after some tender kisses and caresses, Clark pulled the covers over them. Lois snuggled within his arms feeling safe and so supremely happy.

Lois smiled against his chest, and she couldn't help teasing him. "You did good Smallville."

Clark frowned. "Just good, I think I can do better than that," he whispered. He raised her chin, looked into her eyes and proceeded to show her that he was a superman in more ways than she could think.

Hours later, dawn was breaking, and Lois was about to fall asleep, having never felt so loved or happy in her life. He clearly answered her question about love and the value of the word. She snuggled close within his arms.

It was almost time for Clark to go, but he had to say it before he burst. "Lois, I meant to say something last night, but as you see things got a bit crazy and passionate. You see, I love you, Lois. I don't know when it happened, but it's there nonetheless. I love you."

Lois' eyes watered then she hugged him close. "Oh, Clark, I love you too."

_The end?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _We're Almost There_ , Alicia Keys.

A/N: *sniffles with joy and happiness* I hope you liked it. These two get to me every time. At this point, I'm honestly not sure if I'll continue this, so I'll finish it for now. There will be more to this. Thanks for reading everyone. Please leave a comment. Thank you for reading.


	3. What Love Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here's another chapter. I think if I can keep my Muse, Laney, focused on Lois and Clark at the Planet and how they'll work out the triangle then this story will go on. Right now though, there won't be any outside influences, meaning a villain or family stuff, so I hope you like how the story continues. Of course, my other MOS fan fiction has all of that and more! Check it out! Ok I'm done rambling, read on.

_Chapter 3: What Love Can Do_

_The Daily Planet building, the next morning:_

This elevator ride was quite different from yesterday. Lois and Clark were alone, but instead of devouring each other with kisses, they stood side by side with a glance every now and then as they sipped their coffee, both thinking about their day, and how they would be working together as a team. On the outside, they were calm and collected, but on the inside, the words giddy and excited came to mind.

Lois couldn't help complimenting him on how likeable he looked in his new suit. "Nice suit."

Clark inwardly smiled. Of course, she had picked it out. "Thanks."

Lois gave him a smile. "Any time."

The elevator dinged then Lois exited first and headed to their private office. Clark followed her, but he watched his step this time. But even with all the television monitors blaring news broadcasts, telephone conversations about stories, and the noises of copy machines and printers, Clark's sensitive hearing picked up on all the gossip about them.

_Why did Perry put them together? I know right, they're like hot fudge and halibut. *giggles* You can't blame her though, he's like this huge kitten with all that hair, and he's tall, and you just want to take care of him, you know, all innocent and trusting. Yeah, he's too good for her. I don't know about that. Lois is strong-willed, honest, but now looking at him, I'm jealous._

Clark smiled to himself, but he didn't let it bother him until he heard something that gave him pause. He knew their voices.

Cat and Steve had their heads together watching them. Then Steve spoke up.

"You certainly have to wonder what Perry was thinking when he put those two together. I mean, after what she pulled with that alien story, it's as if he's giving her a reward or something." Then he began to whisper. "You know I saw her kissing Superman the other day, you know, after the machines had stopped. She wants him."

Cat seemed shocked. "You did? But what about …?" She pointed to them then she watched as they continued on their way. "You got it all wrong, Steve. Its Kent she wants. You mark my words."

"I think you're wrong. She wants Superman, not that bumbling nerd." Steve couldn't see Lois interested in him.

"You're just jealous Steve. I trust my instincts, and I can tell when a woman wants a man, and she wants Kent," Cat said, even though she wanted him for herself.

A minute later, Lois and Clark entered their private office, but Clark decided to keep the door open so they would keep their minds on their work. It would be difficult, but they could do this. He knew they could do it.

"This is nice," Lois commented. The desks were facing each other with their monitors pointed opposite each other. It was perfect. Then she noticed the door. "You should shut the door."

"No, Lois, its best that we leave it ajar for now. People are talking about you, me and …." He whispered, then raised his eyes to the sky. "We don't want to fuel the fire."

Lois frowned, but she saw things differently. "Clark, the point is that we want them to think that we are a couple. That way, _he_ will be out of the picture."

He thought about it, and what she said was true, but it won't be that easy. "You should know that Steve also saw you and _him_ kissing, and he just told Cat about it."

Lois frowned. "Oh, dear, Cat is the worst gossip on the planet and I don't mean the office." Lois began to pace.

Clark sighed and walked over to her. "Cat may be on our side. She thinks that you want me, not _him_ , which is a good thing."

"It is a good thing," she repeated, getting turned on by his words then she looked him up and down. "You were amazing last night." Her eyes were on his lips then she licked her lips.

"Lois." He shook his head, meaning that kind of behavior would only lead to trouble.

"Sorry," she said but she couldn't help it. "Just one kiss?"

"No, Lois. You know one kiss is never enough for us." Clark sat down and tried to get to work.

"Party pooper!" She grinned at him, and he grinned in return.

They booted up their computers and got to work.

Suddenly, Perry knocked then entered. He nodded his head and watched them for a moment. Lois was brilliant in putting them together. He hadn't seen it at first, but now when comparing their writing styles, this may be the best decision he had ever made.

"I see you're all settled in," Perry said. "No, don't get up."

They both sat down and proceeded to get back to work. "Ok then, staff meeting in ten minutes."

"We'll be there, Chief." They both spoke at the same time.

Perry was a bit stunned to hear them speak that way. It was disconcerting at first, but he liked it. "I'll just close this door. It's too noisy out there."

Once the door had closed, Lois and Clark both swallowed with difficulty. They slowly moved their heads to the side and glanced at each other. They were both thinking, _'ten minutes'_!

Lois stood up first and walked the farthest away from the door. Clark walked over to the door and locked it. "We shouldn't." He didn't mean it.

Lois bit her lip but didn't say anything. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse exposing the tops of her breasts.

Clark's body instantly responded. He stared at her and couldn't believe that he wanted her now, but his body was new to these feelings, then he went with it.

He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt but only a few buttons. Lois stared at his hairy upper body then her eyes moved up to his lips, his eyes, and they were staring at her with a look that had her melting inside. She couldn't wait anymore. She pulled his tie and then they were kissing a bit desperately. "Just a kiss, we don't have time for anything else," he whispered meaning it.

"Yes, just a kiss."

Clark couldn't help it as he lips moved down her throat. He lifted her bra up and licked and pulled at the nipple even though she was still in her bra. "This is crazy."

"Just kiss me."

He did as she said and then their ten minutes were up. A knock came at the door. It was Cat listening at the door. "Times up, lovers!" Then Cat heard a few curse words. Smiling, she headed to the staff meeting.

"Dammit," Lois couldn't help saying then a few more curse words burst forth, which angered her even more.

Clark was angry too, at himself for letting things go too far. He stepped away from her, then buttoned his shirt, straightened his slacks and tied his tie. He smoothed his hair. "Lois, that can't happen again."

"I know," Lois whimpered then buttoned her blouse. She wanted to cry.

Clark sensed what she was feeling. He went to her and held her close then he stroked her hair. "I love you so much, but we can't do this at the office. The door stays open from now on, Ok?"

"Ok," she managed to say still holding him close.

Clark was thinking about all of this and maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Lois, before we go, we both need to think about all of this. Maybe I should … work at another paper."

Lois gasped, pulled away, not believing what she just heard. "You don't mean that."

He lowered his eyes. "No, I don't mean it, but this was our first day here in our own space and we failed miserably."

Lois suddenly realized that it was all her fault. She just loved him so much, but she had to stop being so selfish thinking about her needs and wants. He was a part of her life now, and she couldn't lose him. She couldn't. "Clark, all of this was my fault. I take full responsibility. I'll do better, I promise, just no more talk about leaving Ok?"

He came closer and touched her cheek. "It takes two, Lois, and I wanted it to happen just as much as you did."

"No, Clark." She took his hand. "I started it, but I still have faith that we can do this. We will work this out."

He squeezed her hand, hoping that were true. He didn't want to leave her. "Are you ready?" He couldn't help it as he smoothed her hair again. "I love your hair this way."

Lois closed her eyes at his intimate touch. She had worn her hair down for a change. It flowed like a silken waterfall just waiting for him to push his hands through it. He closed his eyes and steeled his emotions against her. He squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm ready." She took a deep breath then opened the door.

He followed her into the staff meeting.

~o~o~

Of course, they were the last to arrive. The room went silent, then everyone glanced at the new arrivals. A few chuckles were heard.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, let's get to it," Perry announced taking their attention away from Lois and Clark.

Perry had one word to say. "Superman …" He began.

Steve spoke up. "Him again?"

"Yes, him again. Is there anything you want to say Steve? I'm sure everyone can't wait to hear it." Perry did not like his tone.

Steve looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Why is he still here? I mean, the threat is gone. We don't need him anymore."

Lois answered him with a calm head and a firm stance. "Why do you think he's here? He's here because the threat is still out there. They could come back, plus there are all kinds of emergencies that he helps with every day, day after day, without asking for anything in return."

Steve saw an opening and went for it. "You're a bit biased don't you think?" He raised his eyebrows. "Should I continue?"

Lois knew what he was referring to. Maybe it was time to get it all out in the open to set the record straight. "Please do."

"Lois?" Clark didn't want to get into this now.

"It's Ok, Clark. Steve has a big mouth. Just say it and get it over with."

"Now hold on a minute. This sounds personal. This is a business meeting. Now, as I was saying …" Perry said then continued with the assignments.

Lois glared at Steve. She wasn't finished with him, not by a long shot.

Steve felt cowered by her stares.

Clark hid a grin. He was extremely proud of her, but their unconventional triangle was getting out of control.

~o~o~

After returning to their private office, Lois was still fuming. "I hate him so much. For years, he's been asking me out day after day, year after year, and I'm so sick of it."

"He saw the kiss, so he's jealous of _him_ , that's pretty obvious." Lois kept pacing. He went over to her. "Just let it go. All of these rumors will die down in a few days. You'll see."

"But what if they don't? Cat knows about the kiss, so does Steve and Perry. The entire office will know and then …" She paused as she stared at him.

"Then …?" He prompted.

"They may ridicule you, Clark. Comparing you two and making you look like … my second choice, which isn't true at all."

"I'm not concerned about what other people think of me. You shouldn't either."

"I can't help it. I love you, and I hate to see people look down on you as if you aren't good enough for me or anyone else for that matter."

He pulled her close under his chin. "You're perfect for me and that's all I care about."

She hugged him close. "You always know what to say to me." She pulled back and even with the door opened, she didn't care who saw them. She leaned up on her tiptoes and closed her eyes.

Clark couldn't resist her, and then he kissed her but only for a few moments. He then held her at arms-length. "That should hold you until tonight." He grinned at her expression.

"Thanks, Smallville," Lois deadpanned. Turning, she returned to her desk and began her assignment, but after a few minutes of silence, she leaned over and waited for him to glance at her.

He did and then she said, "You owe me big time buddy. I do mean 'big' if you know what I mean."

She moved back to her monitor and began typing.

Clark cleared his throat then his pants were suddenly too tight. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Lois heard it of course.

"Get to work, Smallville."

He groaned to himself, shook his head then got back to work.

~o~o~

_Later that night, after leaving the Planet:_

In the garage parking lot, Lois was digging in her purse for her keys. He saw where they were, but refrained from saying so then he decided to have some fun. "I'm going to make love to you in exactly five minutes. Wherever we happen to be, here in this damp and tacky garage, your car, on the stairs, in an elevator … in …."

Lois gasped, getting turned on by his words. "Stop it, Clark." The look on his face gave her pause. "You wouldn't," she whispered. Her heartbeat quickened. "See, I have the keys." She pulled them from her purse.

"Four minutes."

"Get in, get in," she instructed. Her body responded to the timbre of his voice. She couldn't help it.

He climbed inside and waited. She started the car. Clark smiled at her, then leaned over and kissed her ear and her throat. Lois kept her eyes on the road but then his hand reached down and slid under her skirt. Her legs opened willingly. A throbbing began between her legs and then he touched her there, and amazingly she was wet. A long finger slipped inside. Lois closed her eyes for a moment and licked her lips.

"You have three minutes," he whispered kissing her throat. Lois floored it, hoping she wouldn't run any red lights.

"We're here, we're here!" Lois exclaimed, getting excited.

"Two minutes," Clark said and exited the car.

"Hurry up!" Lois ran toward the building, but Clark was way faster.

He opened the door for her. "One minute."

"Clark, this is crazy. The elevator takes two minutes to reach the fifth floor."

He wiggled his eyebrows.

Lois was shocked. "No, no, we can't, not in the elevator!"

Clark took pity on her, and besides he needed way more than two minutes. While in the elevator, he helped her unzip her skirt, unbutton her blouse, and then he turned her around, lifted her blouse and unbuckled her bra. "There, that will save time."

"You're incorrigible," she whispered but she loved this side of him. Clark could be way too serious sometimes. Then he picked her up, her arms around his shoulders, took her keys and walked down the hall and opened the door.

All too soon, clothes were removed a bit playfully, meaning Lois did a strip tease and Clark did the same. Minutes, later, they were in bed, but Clark was still in the playful mood. Now it was Clark's turn to teach her a thing or two about teasing him about how 'big' he was. "Is this big enough for you?" Clark murmured in her ear, and he pumped in and out of her lush body.

Lois hesitated still teasing. "Oh yes." She couldn't help her pants and moans.

"Yeah, I thought so," he muttered and continued their climb to the stars. He kissed her over and over again. His lust for her overwhelmed him at moments like this. He fought to control the intensity of his desire so he wouldn't hurt her. The thought was never far from his mind. He'd been extremely careful with her, knowing she was a fragile human. Lois would kick him to the curb if he ever said that to her. She was the strongest and bravest person he knew.

"Am I hurting you?" He couldn't help asking as his movements caused him to go even deeper. Lois was slow to respond as if she couldn't comprehend his question. "Lois?"

"No, don't stop!" She finally answered him.

Clark wanted this to go on and on as if they could do this forever, never stopping. It was a ridiculous thought, but he couldn't help thinking about being with her like this forever into eternity. His mind was stunned to think about the future that way. He managed to restrain his need then he pulled out of her.

Lois whimpered then Clark moved off the bed, turned her over and he pulled her buttocks toward his straining erection. He wanted to do it this way for a change. His fingers stroked her slick and sensitive flesh. Lois moaned loudly enjoying his touch. "Oh, Clark."

"You like that," he murmured knowing the truth. "How about this?" He asked and slipped several fingers inside her waiting heat. Lois strained backwards as if asking for more.

"Ummm, I thought so," he said it again. "And this?" He hunched over her and then he was inside of her moving deeper and deeper inside. Her inner muscles flexed and accepted all of him. Clark was truly in heaven now. This new position was so much more than he could have hoped for. He loved it, but did she? "You like that?"

"Oh, yes," Lois whispered and she strained back over and over again to match his deep thrusts. Clark was responding to her movements and her body's demands. Minutes passed, then he could feel her hovering toward a shattering release, and he was right behind her. Her bottom pushed hard against his movements and then she screamed. "Clark!"

He reached beneath her and easily found her straining nub of nerves and stroked it over and over. Lois screamed again. It became too much. He gasped as his own climax tunneled inside her answering sweet flesh. Moments later, they both collapsed utterly drained and so satisfied that they lay that way for several long minutes, way too exhausted to move. He finally pulled out of her body, cleaned them up a bit and covered their heated bodies.

He pulled her close within his arms. Lois was almost asleep, but she managed to snuggle close and bring up a question she'd been thinking about lately. "Can I ask you something?"

Smiling, he knew what was coming.

"Where did you learn all of this, you know, lovemaking expertise?"

He chuckled. "Well, I do know how to read, and … Ummm … the Internet can be useful at times."

"Ok, I'm sorry I asked." She had to smile. "I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Soon, they both fell asleep.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _So Emotional_ , Whitney Houston.

A/N: *giggles* Wow that was so much fun to write. They are so HOT! I've never written Clois quite like this before at least not in the movie-verse, so I'm absolutely enjoying this. The Planet staff and their suspicions about Lois, Clark, and Superman are just so canon and fun that I couldn't resist continuing the story with that in mind. That kiss in the street sure is coming back to haunt them! Please leave a comment. I may have one more chapter. Thank you for reading.


	4. I Believe in This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will not be the final chapter but its quick and satisfying. Be warned, there is a fair amount of angst, but you will understand why it was necessary, but I think you will surely appreciate the ending. I wanted to thank everyone for sticking around, telling me your thoughts, and especially for taking the time to read. Ok, here we go. Read on.

_Chapter 4: I Believe in This Love_

_Lois' apartment just before dawn:_

Lois slowly awakened and instinctively reached for the warm body beside her, but he wasn't there. She wasn't surprised by this. Clark was usually gone really early to catch the sunrise, but then as she awakened fully, she thought she heard a noise coming from the living room. It was him. _Was he crying?_

She got out of bed, slipped on a robe, and wondered what was wrong, but deep inside she knew. He hadn't mentioned what happened at the train station nor had she. It was an issue that was there waiting, but they refused to discuss it. She knew he would talk to her when he was ready, and now it appeared that the time had come. "Clark?"

Clark was sitting on the couch in his boxers. He promptly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "You're awake. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't wake me. I missed you, but then I heard crying." She sat down beside him, reached for him and held him close.

Clark closed his eyes and pulled her tightly to him. It was so intensely soothing and so reassuring to have her here. It had to happen, the dream, it had to. During the day, he was Ok, being with her, and being at work, his attention was focused on her and doing a decent job, but the nights were the worst. Most nights he would awaken dripping with sweat, his heart beating double time and that awful time came back into his head with stunning clarity _. I killed him._

"It's alright, it's alright," Lois whispered to him over and over.

Clark suddenly pulled away from her, stood up and slipped on a tee-shirt and jeans that lay on the side chair. He was confused and worried about her. _What if I …?_ His mind refused to go there. "I need to find a place of my own. Staying here, well, we both want the space, you know … and …" He hesitated, not looking at her as tucked in his shirt and zipped his pants.

"And what …?" Lois asked as she watched him for a moment. Lois sensed that there was something going on, more than his need to find a place. He was distancing himself from her. She could feel it.

Clark sighed, took a deep breath and then he turned to her. She was so cute with her hair unkempt and matted from sleep. It flowed over her shoulders just waiting for him to smooth it away so he could kiss her over and over again. He closed his eyes and turned from her. "It's just, we see each other all the time, at the office, here at your place and, maybe we should … take a break."

She shouldn't have been shocked, but she was. "Take a break … from me, from us?" And then it hit her hard. "Are you leaving the paper, because that's the only way you and I could 'take a break'? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

He glanced at her face. "Actually, I was thinking about it."

"I can't believe this. Are you breaking up with me … after everything … after everything we've been through?" Her heart was breaking, and the pain was something she had never in her heart felt before, not ever.

"Lois, its best that we try and come to terms with this. Me, you and 'him,' it's not working."

Lois shook her head and sighed. It was so, they had problems to work through, but all couples have issues and concerns, but it wasn't anything that they couldn't get past. She believed that with her whole heart. Then she had to know. "You don't love me enough. That's what this is about. You don't love me," she whispered that last part.

He shook his head at her. "Lois, you know that's not true."

She knew he loved her, but she had to explain to him about love and sticking it out and working through all of it because love was all that mattered. She took his hand, and he didn't pull away. "Clark, when I look at you, I don't see the superhero, the man who can fly and do all those incredible things. I see a man standing before me telling me about your Father and how he had died. I see a man who when he lets himself, could love me, Lois Lane. I know you love me and that you would do anything for me. That's the man I fell in love with." Holding the tears at bay, she watched him closely. "You do believe me don't you?"

She simply had no idea how much he loved her and that he would die for her. He surely would, and with that thought, he clutched her to him tightly. Holding her like this gave him hope, strength and resolve. He didn't know what he would do without her then he decided he would tell her about the dream. "Here, let's sit down for a minute. I want to tell you something."

"Alright," Lois whispered, holding tightly to his hand.

They sat down on the sofa, and Lois sat close to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. Lois sighed against his chest hoping that was a telling sign, but he hadn't answered her concern that he believed her, that they could work this out and how much she loved him.

"The dream was about Zod … and how … I killed him." Clark had never said that out loud. He shuddered, and Lois felt it.

"Go on," Lois prompted. He needed to say this.

"He was the last one, Lois, the last of my kind, and the only link to Krypton. There is no one else, and now … he's gone."

Lois sighed and held him close. "You had to do it."

"I know that, but …." He closed his eyes.

She held him close. "Clark, I don't know what you're feeling, but I do know that you did the right thing. You have to understand that." She pulled away, touched his cheek and turned his face to look at her. "And you have to believe that this will pass in time and together, we can go forward, live our lives, trust each other, believe in each other, and most of all, love each other, because truly that's the only thing that matters." She went back into his arms.

She spoke the truth, and he believed her. "You're right, and Lois, I'm sorry I said those things. But you have to realize that my entire life has been about running away from what I am, my feelings, my wants and needs, everything was pushed aside to hide from the world and never look back, but I can't seem to do that anymore." He paused to gather his composure. "I love you too much." His eyes watered.

She held him tighter. "I love you too."

He smoothed her hair, raised her chin and then he kissed her slanting his lips against hers, tasting each other's tears. Suddenly, the kisses were becoming a bit hungry and desperate. She lifted his shirt over his head, her robe opened, and she was naked underneath. She was so sweet; he had to have her, and Lois leaned back onto the couch then he stood up for a moment and quickly removed the rest of his clothes.

Lois stared at him still unbelieving how handsome he was. He was impressive, not only on the outside but on the inside, as well. His heart was still pure and true. That hadn't changed, not at all. She knew that from the bottom of her heart. She raised her arms inviting him in.

Then, they were back into each other's arms, holding tightly and kisses were everywhere at once. Lois kissed his mouth his ear and his throat. Clark leaned back to give her better access. He reached behind her and pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Her mouth opened beneath his, then his lips slanted to gain better access, almost hurting her. He closed his eyes enjoying their kisses, then suddenly he raised himself up onto his haunches, pulling her with him. Lois put her arms around his broad shoulders holding on, her knees went around his hips as he held her with one arm while he stroked her nether lips, and she was so warm and moist, and he almost lost it. "Heaven must feel like this. I just want to hold you and feel you and make you come all around me. I need you so much, like the sun and water."

Lois closed her eyes as his words flowed inside her soul making her love him so much that it felt like torture, the kind of pain she relished and cherished because love was like that, just like that. And then she couldn't think of anything else because he was making her his again. His kisses flowed down her throat like hot molten lava to her breasts and then his warm lips stroked, kissed and pulled and Lois was dying. She knew she was dying because she couldn't catch her breath. "Oh, Clark, please."

He knew how she felt because he wanted it just as much as she did. And then he was inside of her. Lois pulled him closer, kisses were exchanged, tongues touched and swirled and then minutes later, it happened. It was way too short, but their emotions were so close to the surface that it didn't feel terribly long before it was over.

Clark slowly pulled out of her, laid her back onto the couch and then he scooted down a bit so his body wouldn't hurt her. He put his head on her stomach and of course he noticed the scar. He touched it briefly, closed his eyes, and held her close.

Lois stroked and smoothed his hair. Breathing a little easier, she whispered, "What are you thinking?"

Pulling her ever closer, he replied, "I believe it, Lois."

Lois' eyes watered. "I'm so happy to hear it."

He smiled. "I'm happy too."

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet bullpen, later that morning:_

Lois and Clark had made a decision. It was a tough decision, but it had to be done. In order to prevent more rumors and for everyone to believe that they were a couple and that Lois was not involved with Superman, they decided that they would tell Steve and Cat the truth.

About a half hour before the staff meeting, Lois managed to coerce Steve and Cat into a small conference room to talk about the recent rumblings around the office about an unusually rich benefactor coming forward to help the city's finances and to help with reconstruction of the city. It was a rumor, but of course, they couldn't wait to talk about it.

They sat down, and Lois sat down opposite them. "Before we begin, I wanted to apologize to both of you."

They glanced at each other. "What about?" Cat asked.

"Well, Clark and I …" She hesitated.

"What about you two?" Steve asked. Surprisingly, Cat hadn't told him about their tryst in their office yesterday.

"Wait, I thought we came here to talk about this rich benefactor." Cat wanted a name to add to her list of conquests, the richer the better.

"We'll get to that," Lois said. Then Clark walked in.

"Good morning," he said to Lois and purposely walked over to her and kissed her square on the lips.

Steve and Cat were so shocked that they were speechless.

"I knew it," Cat finally spoke up. "I told you!" She said and winked at Steve.

"Now wait a minute. I don't get it. I thought you wanted Superman," Steve was dumbfounded. "And you two, I thought you had just met and that you were strangers."

Clark stood behind Lois' chair and put his hands on her shoulders, clearly an indication of possession. His intention was not lost on either of them. "Lois and I had a talk last night, and we decided that you both should be the first to know."

"Know what?" Cat asked. She looked between them, and there was clearly something there, no question about that.

Steve was fuming inside. "Well, what is it?" He asked, wanting to get it over with.

"Lois and I well, we met about a month ago, not just here at the Planet."

Steve's mouth dropped open in shock and confusion.

"Really, where, when?" Cat was intrigued.

"You may not know this but Clark was a freelancer before coming here. We met on one of my many travels abroad, and it just happened. The rest is history, as they say," Lois said and turned her head to smile at him. He squeezed her shoulder. "It was long distance for a while, but I convinced him to try his hand at reporting here at the Planet and he couldn't refuse me, right honey?"

"Not a chance," Clark replied.

"Wow, that's a beautiful story. I'm happy for you both." Cat meant every word. They were a cute couple, very cute.

Steve, on the other hand, was doubtful. "You expect us to believe this story?"

"What do you mean Steve?" That was Lois.

"Aren't you forgetting something? I know what I saw. You kissing Superman and I might add that he didn't send you away. He even kissed you twice. I'm not an idiot."

"Ah, yes, I know about that," Clark confessed and sighed. "Lois told me everything, and she explained why it happened."

"Oh, really? Why did it happen?" Cat was totally intrigued now. She was thinking _maybe_ _if I can somehow get Superman alone, maybe I had a chance with that gorgeous hunk of manhood._

Lois shook her head at her. "Cat, he's an alien. He doesn't know anything about Earth women. It was a stupid thing to do, and I got caught up in the rescue." She paused for effect. "Actually, I was thinking of Clark when it happened. He understands, don't you honey?"

"Of course, I do." Clark smiled at her.

"Come on now, he's a man plain and simple. He just needs to meet the right woman." Cat tapped her chin thinking about him.

"I'm outta here," Steve said and stood up. "I'll see you guys at the staff meeting." He left them in a huff.

Cat was so involved with thinking about getting her hands on Superman that she had forgotten about the rich benefactor. "I'll see you guys later," she whispered distracted by her thoughts. She slowly stood up, bumped into a chair then left them alone, closing the door behind her.

Lois suddenly had the fit of the giggles then she burst out laughing. Clark did the same.

She stood up, held up her arms and then he twirled her around and around, laughing and smiling the whole time. "You were perfect, Mr. Kent."

"You too, Ms. Lane." Once he had set her down, she stared at him, enchanted by what she had just heard.

"What is it, Lois?"

Shaking her head, she whispered, "Your laugh, I've never heard you laugh before, it was wonderful."

He pulled her closer. "Well, I guess I'll have to do more of that, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, a lot more!"

He smiled, then he kissed her sweetly, so ready for the laughs, the tears, the love, all of it … and more.

But then as always, they both needed more kisses right then and there and Lois couldn't help it, her right leg bent at the knee, sending her into a frenzy of need.

_The end?!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Sweet Love_ , Anita Baker.

A/N: Oh, I loved that they ended up back in the conference room! *smiles* But I'm sorry for the angst in this chapter, but you know I had to bring _that_ up. Of course, Clark wanting to disappear, but Lois was there now, so no more of that! Thank you all for reading everyone. Ok, then one more comment for Laney? Look for an update to this story in mid-February. Stay tuned! Thank you for reading.


	5. Never Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues two years after the invasion. Lois and Clark have issues (when have they not)!? Much of this is based on a few minor plot points for the new movie coming in March 2016. Just to let you know upfront in case you're leery of that sort of thing. The rumors may or may not be true. Read on and I hope you like it. Be warned I may continue this if more plot points come out between now and then.

 

**Porn Battle Golden Oldies:** DCU:  Clark Kent/Lois Lane, strength, stubborn, private, secrets.

~o~o~  
  
_Chapter 5: Never_ _Let Me Go_

 _Two_ _years_ _later_ _, Metropolis, Lois and Clark's_ _apartment_ :

Lois and Clark's personal life over the past few years included not only moving into a larger apartment closer to the Planet, but they also confessed their love and commitment. During that time, meeting their respective families and friends also bonded their relationship. But everything was not as seamless as they had hoped in their professional lives.

Clark's inability to please his boss with his stories caused problems not only at the office, but also, unfortunately, his frustrations about being an excellent reporter, slipped into their personal lives, as well.

They had just returned from dinner and were at the apartment. No sooner had Clark loosened his tie, he had to leave for an emergency. About an hour later, he returned home not in the mood to discuss his non-reporter status. It caused tension between them and he hated it. After a few minutes of, not speaking, Lois sighed and continued to undress.

"Now, you're not speaking to me?" She released her ponytail and brushed her hair. They were in the bedroom changing hopefully to spend a quiet evening at home, and he wouldn't have to leave again.

"No, Lois, I'm speaking to you; I'm just frustrated that's all," Clark replied. He removed his costume and then slipped on a pair of sleeping trousers and a robe.

She turned to him. "Clark, I know how you feel. It took me years before Perry even considered publishing any of my stories."

"I know you're trying to make me feel better, Lois, and I do appreciate it, but," he hesitated.

"But what?" She put the brush down and came closer.

"You were just a kid when you started working at the Planet, but I'm not a kid. I'm a grown man and I want to be taken seriously. Surely, you can understand."

"Of course, I know that, but you need to be patient. Your time will come; I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure?" Clark was seriously reconsidering his chosen profession.

"Clark, I have every faith in you and so does Perry."

He frowned. "Has he said anything to you about me? We are partners and," he began.

Her eyes skidded away from him. "Well, no, not since that first day."

He frowned again. "What exactly are you saying?"

She sighed and told him the truth and maybe he'll understand. "Perry was reluctant to hire you because of your inexperience, but I," she hesitated.

Clark got the point. "You convinced him to hire me; didn't you?"

"No, it was his decision. He saw something in you Clark. It's in there waiting and it will come out and when it does, I may have to step up my game to keep up with you." She smiled at him.

He shook his head at her, but it didn't actually surprise him. Lois believed in him, right from the start; always had. How could he be upset about her helping him to get this job? He loved being close to her; working with her. It meant everything to him, but sooner or later Perry was going to cut him loose. He sighed, picked up his clothes and headed to the closet. "Are you hungry?" He couldn't look at her.

"Clark, you're upset; I can tell. Please tell me you understand why I did it." Now she was worried.

He came out of the closet. He could clearly see she was upset. "Lois," he whispered and came over to her. He pulled her close, her head on his chest. "Of course, I understand. I won't give up trying; you know me. I just needed to vent a little; that's all, but thank you for listening."

Relieved, she held him tighter. "I'm so glad, but I get the feeling you're thinking of leaving the paper." She pulled away when he hadn't said anything. "Are you?" Her heart pounded with dread.

He could see she was holding her breath. "No, I can't leave; you know that."

She read between the lines. "But you want to, don't you?" She stepped away from him.

He reached for her. "Lois?"

"Clark, if you think that staying at the paper is holding you back; holding back your potential; then you should leave. I'll understand." She turned from him feeling so many things. Her vision blurred. "Actually, I am hungry." She went into the kitchen, but then felt light-headed. She touched her forehead. It wasn't the first time she felt dizzy.

He followed her. "Lois, come on now, you know that I don't want to leave you."

She was so worried. "I don't know anything." She opened the fridge, but her eyes were so full of tears she couldn't see what was in front of her.

He shut the door then reached for her. But Lois turned from him and headed back to the bedroom. If he touched her, she would fall apart; she knew it.

He caught her before she could reach the door. He refused to look at him. "Lois, look at me."

She tried to pull away, but he was far too strong. "Let me go."

"Stop it Lois. You know I love you more than anything else in this world, but if I leave the paper, it's not the end of us; what we feel. Look at me." Now he was getting upset.

She slowly turned her head to look at him and she could clearly see how upset he was. "Oh, Clark, I love you so much."

He clutched her to him tightly. He closed his eyes loving her words. They went straight into his heart thrilling him and turning him on. It always did. He kissed the top of her head then pulled away. Her eyes were shining. He couldn't resist her. He touched her cheek and wiped away a stray tear. "I love you too," he whispered, heart pounding with emotion.

She knew that look then she briefly closed her eyes. "I guess this is our dessert?" She whispered and smiled through her tears.

"Yeah, you guessed right," he replied and grinned at her. Smoothing her hair behind her ear, he leaned down closed eyes and kissed her. They both moaned deeply when Clark deepened the kiss, his lips slanting and gaining entrance to her sweet mouth. He pulled her tighter against him. He suddenly picked her up and took her to bed. Clothes were removed rather quickly.

Minutes later, they were in bed kissing and caressing each other, murmuring love words of devotion and commitment. Then Clark said the one thing Lois was dying to hear.

"Lois, I'm not leaving the paper." He smoothed and stroked her hair. He touched her lips when she started to protest. "Let me finish. You were right, I do need to have more patience. You know it's been a dream come true for me, working with you every day, but loving you and being here with you like this, I can't risk it. I can't lose you, Lois."

"You won't lose me, Clark; no way; you're stuck with me for better or worse, I mean," she whispered, then lowered her eyes and tried not to blush.

"I like those words; a lot actually." He smiled at her look. "It does tend to describe our relationship. By the way, how many times have I saved you in the past several years?" He smiled at the look of her face.

"Not that many," she replied smiling. She pulled him closer. "No more talking, Okay?"

"Yeah, no more talking," he replied between loving kisses on her ear and her throat.

He pulled away for a moment. Clark thought she had never looked more beautiful. He couldn't help staring at her beautiful breasts. He touched the left nipple as it puckered under his fingertips. He licked his lips. That small gesture turned Lois on so much, she closed her eyes and pushed her breasts together and tweaked her nipples into rosy pebbles. "Oh, Clark, please," she begged.

Clark was happy to oblige. He took her left nipple into his mouth and squeezed and stroked its twin. Lois arched her back loving his mouth and hands on her breasts. He moaned as he kissed his way down her beautiful body.

Lois could feel how much he wanted her and then he touched her there and she was wet for him. She moaned loudly letting him know how much she wanted him too. She sighed as she closed her eyes and opened her legs wider inviting him inside. The things he was doing to her made her lose all sense of self. She couldn't deny that Clark is an incredible lover and he's mine all mine.

He smiled at her loving her responses. He kissed his way back up her body and then he was home. It was like the stars colliding, 4th of July fireworks and every cliché he had ever heard of making love to your soul mate, and it was all true. She's well and truly mine except for one thing. He moved within her slowly at first to please her and himself.

He kissed her soft lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth as they moved together in sweet rhythm. Lois' moans fueled his desire for more. Then he could feel her climbing and he moved faster and faster following her over that peak. Holding her tight, kissing her cheek, her throat, and then he lost himself for that brief moment. He came back to earth rolling to his back and pulling her tight against him. He kissed her temple, stroking her hair and arms. Lois fell asleep in his arms then he joined her in their own private dream world.

A few hours later, he was awakened by loud sirens and they were close by and, of course, he had to leave. Lois was sleeping peacefully. He loved to watch her sleep. He kissed her cheek and then he was gone.

~o~o~

 _Daily Planet bullpen,_ _the_ _next_ _day_ _:_  
  
"Kent, get in here!" Perry called on his star reporter. He wasn't a star yet, but he was getting there.

Clark frowned at Lois, but she shrugged as if she didn't know what was up. He entered Perry's office and shut the door. "Yeah, Chief?"

"Take a seat Kent." Clark sat down, pushed his glasses up his nose, thinking that Perry was about to fire him.

Standing behind his desk, Perry picked up Clark's latest story about the recent rumors about vigilantes coming to Metropolis because of Superman; one, in particular. "I have a few questions about your story, Kent. Have you met this Batman?"

"No, I haven't but I have done a bit of research about him," he replied.

"I can see that. It's very thorough. Do you think there are others out there? Have you searched for any others?"

"Now that you mention it, there are rumors, but I could follow-up this story with another one if you want me to?" Clark asked, getting excited.

"You may have something there, but as far as this one goes, it may just be a front page story."

Clark was thrilled. "The front page?"

Inwardly grinning, he replied, "Yeah, the front page. I have a few edits, but it'll be okay in a few days." He watched him for a moment. "You can go now." Clark just sat there truly stunned but also euphoric. "Get back to work."

"Right, Chief and thanks," he held out his hand.

Perry shook his head at him, but then he shook his hand. Once Kent had left, he grabbed his aching hand. _What_ _a_ _grip_ _! I_ _hope_ _it's_ _not_ _broken_ _._

Lois stood up and watched Clark for a moment, trying to read him. He seemed excited, but she wasn't sure. "Clark, what happened?" He didn't answer her but grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the elevator, grabbing his bag as he left. Lois had a feeling they were going flying. This usually happened when he was in a good mood or wanted to blow off some steam. Then she thought the worse. _Did_ _Perry_ _fire_ _him_?

Inside the elevator, still holding her hand, he turned and smiled at her. Lois released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. They reached the rooftop and it was a beautiful day. He suddenly picked her up and twirled her around and around. He was laughing; a rare sound it was, realizing how much she had missed it.

"Clark, put me down and talk to me!" She held him tightly around the neck.

He set her down and then he surprised her with a kiss, his lips slanting against hers. She kissed him back and decided to enjoy his mood. It had been a long time since he was in a mood like this. After a few minutes of kisses, he finally released her lips.

"What was that all about?" He seemed so happy and although she didn't know why, she was glad for him.

He touched her cheek. "Thank you, Lois, for believing in me and sticking by me with all of my strange moods and doubts about myself."

"Clark, that's what being in love means; sticking together no matter what."

He believed her. "I have wonderful news. Perry is going to publish my story; the one about Batman and Gotham City and get this … he wants it on the front page!"

"That's great news. I know how hard you worked on that story, going to Gotham, and conducting all those interviews."

"At first, I didn't know what to think; I thought he was going to fire me." He chuckled. "But I also couldn't have done this not without your help and encouragement."

"I didn't do anything; this is your story and I'm so proud of you," she whispered and touched his cheek, eyes shining.

He removed her hand and kissed it. "So now, we celebrate." He stepped away from her and twirled for moment. He was in the suit.

Lois loved it when he did that. She held up her arms then they were in the sky, flying so fast that everything was a blur. After a minute, they were above the clouds and Lois couldn't get over how clear the air was up there; the smell of it, the feel of it thrilled and excited her. Being in his arms like this in the sky or on the ground; it was all she craved in life.

"I love you, Ms. Lane." He smiled enjoying the look of her face.

"I adore you, Mr. Kent," she said then she pulled his head down and kissed him thoroughly.

He kissed her back for a few minutes. He pulled away, but she had that look; her mind never truly rested; the mind of a writer. "What are you thinking?"

"Are you sure about staying at the Planet, I mean; it's not the Times or the Post, or, " Lois began.

"Lois, I thought we had finished this discussion. I am not leaving the paper, and that's that."

"But Clark, I don't want to hold you back. As I said, one day you could outshine me and maybe the Times could call, then," she said, but interrupted her with a kiss.

She kissed him back, loving him so much that the thought of him leaving or going away from her; she couldn't even think it. If he were to go so far away that she would die a little every day if she couldn't see him; touch him, or be with him.

He pulled away then he made a decision. Even though leaving the paper had crossed his mind, he hadn't honestly considered it. He then reached into his side pocket of his cape and held up a small velvet box.

Lois gasped and threw her arms around his neck. She shouted, "Yes, yes!"

"Can I ask you a question first?" He smiled at her excitement.

"Oh, sorry," she replied and smiled in return.

"Will you marry me, Ms. Lane? I love you so much and I can't imagine not being with you and loving you every day for the rest of my life."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Yes, Clark, I'll marry you."

"You do the honors." She took the box opened it and put a ring on her finger; perfect fit.

Then they kissed sweetly then passionately. His arms pulled her close; her arms were around his neck stroking him and running her fingers through his hair.

In the world, all their own then time stood still. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear: "This is our heaven, Lois, always and forever."

Her head on his chest just above his heart, she whispered, "Always and forever."

 _The_ _end_ _!?_  
  
~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Stay with Me_ , Danity Kane.

A/N: Aww, I so love writing Clois. I've missed them so much; it's been six months. I admit that the earlier fiction is very dear to my heart. I knew eventually that I would have to continue it. I hope you liked this. But not all of this was part of a rumor. It's just what I want to see in the next movie. It's now nearly thirteen months to go. I cannot wait! Bring it on! It's highly possible that once the sequel comes out, you will see more in this verse and this story. Thank you for reading. Reviews/kudos is love!


	6. Not Ready for the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice trailer dropped not too long ago in all its wondrous glory. I've watched it numerous times and wondered why no live action incarnation ever tackled this issue (Clark's god-like qualities). And so, without seeing more trailers (who knows when the next one will appear), I'm going to dive right in. Read on and I hope you enjoy it. I'm genuinely curious what everyone thinks about the trailer!

[](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/media/babettew54002/8eb29e3d-a8eb-4efe-bd53-0b8e1bee2e77_zpsbm4q5cwz.png.html)

_Chapter 6: Not Ready for the Darkness_

_The next day, the Daily Planet:_

Lois and Clark, still blissfully happy about their engagement, had no idea what lay ahead for them. In the next few days, their entire lives would change, and not for the better.

Sipping their coffee, they couldn't help but wonder about their lives, how they had met, quite by accident, the invasion and everything that happened to them over the past few years.

But nothing would prepare them for the shocking news that hit them in the face as soon as they stepped off the elevator.

Jenny rushed over to them. Without even a greeting, she barged right in. "Have you guys seen the news?"

They glanced at each other. "What news?" They spoke at the same time.

Jenny shook his head at them. "Superman's statue has been vandalized."

Clark was shocked. "What do you mean vandalized?"

Jenny rushed over and picked up the remote and turned up the volume. All news channels seemed to be running the same story. A photograph of the vandalized statue sat in the corner of the television. The announcer spoke up:

_With sad news, I report that the Superman statue, christened only a few short weeks ago, has been vandalized. We'll take you there live. Can you hear me, Jane?_

_Yes, I hear you, Bob. This is Jane Douglas. I'm standing here just outside of Freedom Plaza where the Superman statue was vandalized last night. 'False God' was spray painted across its chest in bold red letters. The 'S' shield can no longer be seen. The police have found no clues or witnesses to whoever could have perpetrated this crime. If anyone has any information, contact the Metropolis Police Department at the number on your screen. Back to you, Bob._

Jenny was very upset. She then turned to her friends and they both seemed rather reserved and quiet. "I can't believe someone would do that. Superman is not God. He's," she hesitated.

"You're right, Jenny; he's not God." Lois glanced at her partner. He was silent. "He never wanted the statue to begin with."

"I know; you told me," Jenny said with sympathy. "I feel really sad for him. I wonder what he must be thinking about all of this." She thoughtfully commented. "Have you spoken to him Ms. Lane?"

"No, I haven't, but I will," Lois replied firmly.

"LANE, KENT, GET IN HERE!" That was Perry.

"We'll talk to you later, Jenny," Lois said. Clark seemed in a trance, so she pulled an arm and then they entered Perry's office.

"Take a seat," Perry instructed. He sighed and walked over to the window. "You heard the news." It was a statement.

"Yes, we heard," Lois replied and glanced at Clark again. His face was unreadable. Was he upset about the statue; stunned to be called a god; hurt by this; or any number of feelings?

Perry turned from the window. "We have to cover this story. Believe me, I don't want to. To think that people actually believe that Superman is a god. It's sad and rather disturbing."

"I know Chief, and I think Clark should write the story," Lois said.

Perry pondered that idea. "Normally, Lois, and because it is Superman related, I would give you the story. But Kent's story about Batman has caught fire, so, I agree," Perry thoughtfully said.

Clark snapped out of it. He glanced at Lois and the expression on her face of such faith and reassurance stunned him a bit, but he shouldn't have been surprised. "Are you sure, I mean?" Clark finally asked.

Perry sat down. "I think Lois is right, so the story is yours," he said, but he was distracted. He frowned. "Is that a ring on your finger?"

Lois held up her hand. "Yes, it is." She took Clark's hand. He was a bit stiff, but he relaxed after a moment. "Clark and I are engaged."

"Congratulations," he said without much enthusiasm.

Lois frowned. "Aren't you happy for us?" She was crestfallen.

"Don't misunderstand, Lois, it's just, everyone thinks you're in love with Superman, and," he hesitated.

"Chief, I cannot believe you of all people actually think that's true," Lois said getting upset.

Clark knew it wasn't true. "Perry doesn't believe that; do you Chief?"

"No, no, of course not; I'm worried that's all." He stood up and came over to them. Clark stood up. Perry shook his hand. "I'm happy for you both and wish you all the best." He glanced at Lois. "I'm sorry, Okay; just be happy, I mean that."

"Thanks, Chief," Lois said. He gave her an awkward hug.

"Go on now, get to work," Perry said and gave them a rare smile.

They left his office, closed the door, and stood still for a minute. The entire bullpen was staring at them. Lois and Clark didn't know how to behave.

"Clark and I are engaged; see?" She held up her hand.

Everyone was silent, and then Cat approached them. "Congratulations; I'm happy for you both." She gave them each a hug.

"Thanks, Cat; I appreciate it," Lois said.

Clark relaxed for a bit. "Thanks, Cat."

Then the rest of their co-workers came over to congratulate them.

Steve shook Clark's hand and then dropped an ill-advised taunt. "It looks like the best man won," he teased, but Clark took it wrong.

"If you're talking about Superman, I suggest you shut up because I don't want to hear it," he snapped.

Steve held up his hands. "Sorry, I meant no disrespect."

Clark felt contrite. "Sorry, Steve; it's just," he couldn't finish.

"Clark is worried about Superman and everything that happened to the statue; that's all," Lois finished for him.

Everyone glanced at each other.

Perry poked his head out. "What is going on around here? Don't you people have work to do?"

Everyone scurried away.

Lois and Clark breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Chief," Clark said sincerely grateful.

"Are you guys Ok? Do you want some time off or?" Perry began.

Lois perked up. "Actually, that's a good idea. Clark has a few thoughts about the Superman story. A few days would be a good way to find out what's really going on out there," Lois replied.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a few days," Perry said and sent them on their way.

While gathering their things, Lois could see how upset he was, but he didn't have much to say about it. Steve's ill-advised comment wasn't a surprise. Steve was always teasing Clark about Superman and that Lois had chosen to be with Clark Kent, not the Kryptonian. He would not let it go until finally Clark spoke his mind. Hopefully, with their engagement, the taunting would stop for good.

~o~o~

_A few hours later, on the streets of Metropolis:_

"Lois, what are we doing?" Clark asked as they walked their familiar area not far from the Planet. It was downtown and everything seemed normal.

"Clark, we need to ask questions and try to find out what people are thinking about Superman. And suddenly why people think that you're some kind of God," Lois replied.

"I see, but does it really matter? People are going to think what they want. You know I never wanted that statue in the first place. It should be torn down."

Lois was stunned, stopped walking and stared at him. "It shouldn't be torn down and you know it. Destroying it isn't going to change what we know to be true. Superman saved the entire world and we're not going to sweep it under the rug like it never happened." Lois was getting upset.

He glanced around and took her by the arm and escorted her into a restaurant for lunch. They were seated right in the center of the room. It was a busy time, but they managed to get a table.

Lois watched him and without even speaking, meaning he should perk up his ears. Clark picked up in conversations all around him.

_I think it's terrible. Superman is not a God. He's a gift from the stars and that statue proves that we haven't forgotten that._

_I know, honey, but, he's an alien, different from all of us. That article said he was from another world, but how do we know that?_

_James, don't ask stupid questions. You witnessed the invasion. They came from another planet, not from our world. That proves that he is not a god. God is in heaven. Superman is not a God._

Clark ate his food. He glanced at Lois, and her eyebrows rose, asking a silent question.

He tried to smile and then continued with their meal. But then he heard a voice. He'd heard his voice before on the news. It was Lex Luthor. Clark narrowed his eyes, looked around and then he saw him. He was in a private section of the restaurant. A woman was with him. He concentrated and managed to find their voices.

_The woman's voice asked. You must be very pleased with your plan._

_Lex answered her. Was there any doubt? All it took was a few rumors that Superman was a demon sent to destroy us and look what happened._

_I have to say it was a brilliant idea. You are to be congratulated._

_They raised their glasses and took a sip._

Clark couldn't hear anymore as another voice came to him; a child's voice and she was praying. Metropolis General wasn't far away.

_Please Superman, please don't let him die. He's my Daddy._

_Honey, pray to God, not Superman; he is not a god._

_But Mommy, Superman saved all of us. Can't he keep my Daddy?_

Silence followed.

Clark almost lost it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and Lois knew what was happening. He must have overheard something unexpected.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

After a moment, "Yeah, I'm ready."

They paid their bill then went to their apartment to pack. They decided to visit Smallville and Clark's mother for a few days. After Clark told her about what he had heard, they actually needed to leave Metropolis. In Smallville, there would some peace and quiet, but they had to decide what to do, not only for the article, but to somehow stop the rumors about Superman.

~o~o~

_A few hours later, on their way to Smallville:_

Clark was still. Lois watched him fly, but of course she was also distracted by the beautiful scenery. "It's so beautiful up here; I tend to forget sometimes." They hadn't flown much, well, not since their engagement and before that not much at all. He was always so busy, but Lois knew what kind of life she would have when she fell in love with him and he with her. They both knew it wouldn't be easy, but this latest rather unexpected predicament seemed insurmountable at this point.

After a few minutes, Clark spoke up. "You thought I was a god too; didn't you?"

Lois was surprised by that comment. Of course, they had talked about it that first week, but to think she actually still believed that was hurtful. "No, Clark, I know what you are." She paused to gather her composure. "You're the man I love; that's all I know." Her eyes watered.

Clark felt awful. She didn't deserve that. "I'm sorry Lois. I don't know what to think about anything."

She pulled him closer. "I know you don't. We'll be in Smallville soon and the voices won't seem so loud and we can talk about all of it."

"Yeah, Smallville," he whispered, but he couldn't wait for the quiet of home.

~o~o~

_Minutes later, on the farm:_

Martha welcomed them with open arms. Lois then told Martha about the engagement hoping to be upbeat at least for a while.

Martha was thrilled for them. "Oh, Lois, I'm so happy for you both." Her eyes watered. "I know how long you were carrying that ring around. I'm so glad you decided to propose."

Lois glanced at him. "How long were you carrying the ring?" She asked with raised eyebrows, teasing him.

He looked sheepish for a minute. "I'll take that," he said and took her bag and headed upstairs.

Lois shook her head at him. "Do you know when he bought it?"

"No, not exactly," Martha replied. "He'll tell you when he's ready."

"I'm sure he will," Lois said and put her arm around her. "I've missed you, Martha."

They hadn't seen each other in a few months.

She gave her a tight hug. "I've missed you too, sweetie." They sat down in the living room and of course Martha was sympathetic. "How's Clark doing?"

Clark came back downstairs. "Mom, you can ask me; I'm right here," Clark replied and headed for the kitchen.

"Clark, I know you and so does Lois. You can be a bit tight-lipped about your feelings and I just wanted to help; that's all," Martha said.

"I know Mom, and I'm sorry," Clark said, sorry about all of it. "Is anyone hungry?"

Lois and Martha glanced at each other. Martha came over to him. "Son, all of this confusion about you and what you are; I know it can't be easy."

He didn't want to discuss it. His feelings were raw. "I think I'll have a turkey sandwich. Anyone want any?"

"I'll have one," Lois replied even though they had lunch only a few hours ago.

Martha and Lois both sat down. After a few minutes, Clark brought them both a sandwich and then gave them lemonade. They were seated at the table eating, then after a few minutes, Lois dived right in.

"Martha, not everyone thinks that Clark came here under false pretenses. Most everyone thinks he's here to help us; that's all. We just need to remind everyone of that fact."

Clark finally opened up. "Lois, I told you what I heard. Lex Luthor, the most powerful man in Metropolis, and he hates me. He thinks I'm some kind of demon sent from hell to destroy everyone."

"Clark, we know that's not true. And Lois is right; people have forgotten what you did for us. That statue is a reminder that not everyone has forgotten," Martha told him firmly.

He bowed his head. "I know Mom, but," he couldn't finish. After a few minutes, he raised his eyes to the two most important people in his life. He stood up and walked for a minute.

Lois and Martha glanced at each other. "Go on, son, what were you going to say?"

He turned to them with tears in his eyes. "It's just, I wish I could save everyone, take away their pain, even breathe life into them, but I can't. I can't do it. Believe me, if I could I would," he managed to say then he broke down.

Lois rushed over to him and pulled him close. "It's alright; it's alright."

Martha had her hand over her mouth, holding back tears. "We know that son. There's only so much you can do. We just need to remind everyone. You're just a man, Clark; a man trying to do the right thing; that's all."

Lois pulled away although she didn't want to. She placed her hands on either side of his face and wiped away his tears. "Listen to your Mother, Clark. We will remind them that you are a man, a beautiful, sweet and loving man. You love all of us. Most times we don't deserve it, but you love us anyway."

He pulled her back into his arms. "I don't know … I don't know what I would do without either of you."

She held him tighter. "We're not going anywhere. Come on, let's go for a walk. Martha, we'll be back in a little while."

"I'll see you later," she said watched them leave. She went into the kitchen, found a tissue, wiped at her eyes and blew her nose, then sent up a silent prayer for her son.

~o~o~

With their arms around each other, they walked for a while and headed out toward the back pasture, not far from the spot where Clark's spaceship had landed. He stopped suddenly and took her hand, the ring hand, and kissed it reverently.

"Sometimes when I'm out here, I think of my Father. We had so many talks out here." They started walking again. "He used to say to me: 'Clark, you're special, not like anyone, but that doesn't mean you're above us. When you grow up, you have to decide what kind of man you want to grow up to be. It will change the world, but you have to stay true to what we taught you. Remember that."

"Your father was a good man." Lois felt the need to say.

"I miss him every day."

"I know you do," Lois said.

Still walking for a minute then Clark had a question for her. He turned to her. "Lois, I was thinking about what I said to Steve."

Lois frowned. "Oh, when you snapped at him about our engagement?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to imply that Superman was a rival for my affections."

Lois chuckled. "Clark, come on, you are Superman and I love Clark too." She shook her head unbelieving that they were actually discussing this. "This is a silly conversation."

He pulled her close to his side. "I know that, it's just strange, but sometimes, I think I'm two different people. It's really weird but, when I'm in the suit flying around saving people, I become Kal-El. But when I'm with you, I'm just me, Clark Kent of Smallville, Kansas, a reporter for the Daily Planet."

Lois understood. "I understand, but the real question is," she began then turned to him and touched his chest just above his heart, "What do you feel in here where it matters the most?"

He pulled her close, "Does this answer your question?" He whispered then he kissed her deeply.

Lois moaned pulling him closer and deepened the kiss, her hands running through his hair.

After a few minutes, Clark pulled away and waited for her to open her eyes. "Well?"

"You answered that question. I have another one," she whispered then leaned up and whispered then purred in his ear, her meaning clear.

"Right now, but where?" He asked not surprised. Lois was always ready for him.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," she whispered.

His eyes brightened with an idea. He picked her up and streaked to the barn.

Seconds later, they were inside and Lois didn't know what to think. There could be worse places to make love, she supposed. "Ok, but …Ummm."

"Here, wait here," Clark said then seconds later, he was standing there with pillows, blankets, a wine bottle, and two glasses."

What Martha must be thinking, she wondered. "I'm game if you are," she whispered and smiled at him.

Clark returned her smile.

She couldn't resist him, especially when he smiled at her like that.

It just wasn't in her to do it.

~o~o~

Several hours later, afterglow enveloped them, warm and cozy. They lay together, their legs entwined, so happy and satisfied. Clark was thinking but only for a moment, of giving it all up to be with her like this, just them until the end of time, if only they could.

"What are you thinking?" Lois asked.

He kissed her temple and pulled her close. "Nothing."

She didn't believe him. She leaned up on her elbow. "Tell me."

He smoothed her hair away from her forehead. "I was just thinking about you and me; together like this."

Her heart constricted for some strange reason. "What are you saying? You are happy aren't you? I mean, I know we have to fix this problem, but I have faith that we can do it; don't you?"

He pulled her close her head under his chin. "Of course, I do."

Her eyes watered. She pulled him close then decided not to push him, but he needed to hear one thing. "I love you, Clark. That will never change; no matter what."

"I know you do, and I love you too."

They both closed their eyes, holding each other close, both thinking that something very dark was coming and that it would test their love.

A little while later, it was almost dinner time and Clark awakened with a sad thought. "Lois, are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake," she muttered opening her eyes.

"I was thinking about Zod."

That woke her up. "Why would you be thinking about him?"

He did not want to do this. "The only way to convince everyone that I'm not a god but a flesh and blood man who bleeds and who could die," he began.

"I see what you're saying." She watched him carefully, then she touched his cheek. "Kryptonians have feelings and emotions too, which means the truth has to come out, that," she hesitated.

"Yes, I killed Zod; it's the only way."

_TBC!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Not Alone,_ Sara Bareilles.

A/N: In light of what has come before, it may be the only solution. In this update, I wanted to write about Clark, what he was thinking about the statue and what it could mean. I'm looking forward to seeing more trailers and anything else they give us. Thank you for reading. Reviews/kudos is love!


	7. Through the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter. It's been nearly six (?) months since I updated this story. I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to think about how to continue, especially after the second trailer dropped. From seeing the video, no one has any idea who or what the Trinity will fight and how they will come together as a team. And so with this update, I won't be second guessing the writers, so this is the end. Read on, and please review!

_Chapter 7: Through the Storm_

_Several days later, the Daily Planet:_

Lois and Clark returned from their trip to Smallville with an article about the vandalized statue and what it means to Superman. Clark's story supposedly written after speaking with Superman will blow everything out of the water.

Once seated in Perry's office, they waited patiently for him to finish reading the article. Well, Lois was patient; Clark on the other hand, wasn't patient at all.

"Well, what do you think?" Clark asked.

"Kent, I'm not a speed reader," Perry replied and continued to read. He paced for a few minutes, then a few more minutes, he finished reading. "You actually spoke to Superman?"

"Yes, he contacted me through Lois, of course," he replied.

"I see," Perry said then he made his decision. "I can't print this."

"Why not?" Clark asked, a bit stunned.

"Kent, it says here that Superman killed General Zod," Perry started.

"Yes, he did kill him; I witnessed it myself," Lois blurted out.

"Lois, please keep that bit of news to yourself. The fact that Superman would allow the Daily Planet to print something like this that could discredit him and paint him as a murderer, well I can't do it." He raised his hand to stop them from speaking. "Superman is a hero. You do understand what this could mean, so I can't print it," he said it again.

"But Chief," Clark began. "Superman killed General Zod in self-defense. It's all there in the article." He paused to gather his composure. "He's not a god Chief. Superman was upset that people actually thought that about him." He paused again. "This is the only way for people to realize that he had no choice in his decision to kill him. It had to be done and in time everyone will realize that fact."

Perry sighed. "We can't take that risk."

"But Perry, it's possible that it could get out about what happened. I wasn't the only one who witnessed it," Lois said stunning her boss.

Perry was shocked. "Who else was there?"

"A family of four," Lois replied and glanced at her partner.

"Well, this will definitely change things," Perry thoughtfully said. "I wonder why they haven't come forward before now." He suddenly turned to them with a thought. "They're protecting him as well they should."

Clark sighed. "I believe that's true. Superman told me about the witnesses, Chief, but he thought it best not to mention them. As far as everyone knows, there were no witnesses," he stated firmly.

Standing by the window, Perry was thoughtful. "I understand," he said and looked out the window deep in thought.

"What are you thinking Perry?" Lois asked.

He was wavering. "I need to think about this for a few days."

Before he could speak, Lois touched Clark's arm and spoke to him with her eyes to let it drop for now.

"Alright, we'll talk to you later Perry," Lois said.

"Yeah, we'll talk later," Perry said, distracted.

After leaving Perry's office, Clark was worried. "I don't think he'll print it," he said and sat down at his desk.

"I think you're right. Ever since Superman arrived in Metropolis, Perry has been his steadfast believer."

"I know and you have too," he said and smiled at her. "Superman is lucky to have you and Perry on his side."

"I'll say he's lucky," Lois said returning his smile.

Suddenly, the overhead monitors revealed a breaking news story about Batman being in town, rounding up criminals left and right, particularly in ways that Clark found disturbing and unwarranted.

The announcer spoke up: _This is Jane Douglas in downtown Metropolis. Here outside police headquarters, the Commissioner is about to make a statement about Batman. Apparently, the police are getting weary of him and his unorthodox approach to catching criminals. They are not what you would call subtle, but he does get the job done. The police do not know what to make of him. One thing is true. Batman has made it clear that Superman cannot be trusted. According to Batman, the alien is very powerful and he could destroy all of them with a look._

Clark pressed his lips together. Lois touched his arm. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"It's obvious he wants to draw Superman out," Lois said.

"Yes, he does," Clark agreed.

"And, what do you suppose he should do about it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess they need to settle this one way or the other."

"Do you mean?" Lois did not like that idea.

"Yes, believe me this is the last thing Superman would want."

Lois glanced around. Everyone was staring at the monitor waiting for the Police Commissioner. "Meet me on the roof." She left his side and headed for the elevator.

Clark took the stairs; he was waiting for her when the rooftop door opened. She walked over to him.

"Clark you can't fight him. If you lose control or," Lois said getting right to the point.

"I won't lose control," Clark said, firm in his belief.

Lois was thoughtful. "But you've never had to fight anyone without super powers." She raised her eyebrows at that true statement. "And if you don't fight back, he could hurt you, I mean, you know what I mean." She was definitely worried.

He frowned and wondered why she was so worried. "No, as far as I know I can't be hurt."

"I get the impression that Batman would use any method available to hurt you. I wouldn't put it past him to fight dirty," she thoughtfully said.

Clark chuckled. "I'm not worried."

"Clark, please don't make light of this."

He came closer and touched her cheek. "Please don't worry. I think Batman has an ego problem."

"Well, I don't know if that's true, but he does seem like the type that would hate to lose the spotlight especially from someone like you."  She spoke the truth.

He sighed. "I don't know, but there may be more to this than me taking the spotlight away from him."

"What else could it be?" Lois asked.

"I've thought about it, and the only thing that comes to mind is the invasion and all the people that were lost," Clark thoughtfully said, hating to think about that terrible time.

"Do you think he lost family or friends?" Lois asked still worried; revenge was a powerful emotion.

"Yeah, the list … it was long," he sadly replied.

"I know it was," she said and pulled him close.

He pulled her tighter against him. "I guess we'll find out what's really on his mind."

Now, Lois couldn't help but worry about him. What Batman truly wanted from him, they had no idea but whatever it was, everything would be out in the open very soon now.

~o~o~

_Later that day, still at the Planet:_

Clark had to leave for an emergency, and Lois was busy working on a story about Bruce Wayne and the possibility of rebuilding Wayne Tower in Metropolis. He still owned the land where it once stood but now he had decided to rebuild.

After returning to the bullpen, the Police Commissioner's interview was running again and he did not welcome Batman's help. He certainly did not approve of his 'vigilante' justice. In fact, he wanted him to leave Metropolis, and return to Gotham where he belonged.

Furious about the Commissioner's statement, Bruce had no choice now. He stepped off the elevator at the Daily Planet and walked up Lois Lane's desk.

"Excuse me; you're Lois Lane, aren't you?" Bruce asked.

Still typing, Lois did not turn around. "Well, someone can read," she quipped.

Amused, he said, "Ms. Lane, do you have a moment to talk about … Superman?"

That got her attention. She turned and Bruce Wayne was standing at her desk. "Mr. Wayne?" She asked shocked to see him. She stood up and looked around and everyone was staring at them.

"Can we speak in private," Bruce asked.

"Of course, please come this way," Lois instructed, and then grabbed her recorder and he followed her into a conference room.

Lois shut the door and watched him walk over to the window and look up at the sky. "I'm a little shocked that you just showed up here, I mean, after we spoke on the phone the other day about the tower," she began.

"I'm sorry about that, but I've been busy these past few weeks," he replied.

"I can imagine with the new tower." She thought about it. "I'm truly sorry about what happened during the invasion, Mr. Wayne."

"Thank you. You can call me Bruce, and I'll call you Lois. Is that alright?" He asked and smiled.

"Of course, well, shall we take a seat?" She asked.

They sat down and then he asked her a question. "So, are the rumors true about you and Superman?"

"What?" Lois was stunned. "Excuse me, but I don't, I mean, I can't."

"I'm sorry but I need to get in touch with him," he said still stunning the woman.

"Well, I can't help you with that," Lois finally replied firmly.

"So, the rumors are true?" Bruce picked up on her denials.

Before she could reply, a knock came at the door. "Come in!" Lois called relieved.

"Lois, your assistant said," Clark began. Stunned to see Bruce Wayne sitting next to his fiancé, he walked further inside and held out his hand. "Mr. Wayne, I'm Clark Kent. Lois and I are partners."

"Yes, I've seen your byline," Bruce said, stood up and held out his hand. They shook hands.

A moment of awkward silence, then Lois tried to diffuse the situation. "Clark, Mr. Wayne, I mean Bruce, asked me about Superman and how friendly he is to me and everyone," she said but then her eyes skidded away from him.

Clark knew what this was about, so he set him straight. "Ms. Lane and I are engaged," he said feeling jealous of this rich playboy, plus he was taller than him which didn't help matters.

"Oh, excuse me; I didn't realize," Bruce said. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you," Clark said and looked him over. "Was there something else you wanted?"

Bruce thought about it and let it all hang out. "The reason I came here was to contact Superman through you, Ms. Lane, but if that's going to be a problem, then I understand."

Clark stiffened. Lois felt it. "I'm sorry, but Superman contacts me; not the other way around. I have no way of reaching him," she lied.

"I see, well, if you hear from him, please give him my card," Bruce said and held it out to her.

Stunned for a moment, she took the card. "Can I tell him what this is about?"

"It's a private matter," he replied being evasive. "Have a nice day," he said and left them staring after him.

Clark watched through the door until the elevator closed with Wayne inside.

"What was that all about?" She was silent. "What did he really want?" Clark asked suspiciously.

Lois paced for a minute thinking about his question. "It has to be about the Wayne Tower, Clark. It collapsed during the invasion."

Clark digested this. "I see, so that's why he came here to see you … to get to me."

"Yes, it appears that way," Lois said and watched him for a minute. She sensed his mood and came closer. "What is it?" She touched his arm.

He didn't want to say it. "I just hate thinking about that day."

"I know but we may not have a choice," she began and took his hand. "None of it was your fault." She felt the need to say. Lois was also thinking about the government hearings, plus the crowds of protesters wanting him to leave Earth. They didn't talk about it specifically, but it did weigh on their minds.

His eyes were sad. "Thank you for saying that, but they came here for me and that's the truth. Everyone holds me responsible."

"Oh, Clark," she whispered and pulled him close. "Try not to think about it."

"I'll try, but with everything that's going on, that's all I think about," he whispered and pulled her closer. Having her here like this means everything.

~o~o~

_Their apartment, later that evening:_

Nervous and upset, Lois stood by the window staring at nothing and wondered where he could be. She held up her ring hand thinking about their future. She suddenly wished with all of her heart that they could run away, run away from all of it, but it wouldn't change anything.  Clark was determined to confront Batman and even though she had no reason to worry, she couldn't help it. She didn't want to lose him, not now, not ever.

Clark came inside and watched her for just a minute. "Lois?" She turned at his voice.

"Clark?" She whispered happy to see him. "Where were you?"

The look on her face confused and upset him. He rushed over to her and took her by the shoulders. He didn't want to talk about Batman. Clark had contacted him and they're going to meet later tonight. Instead of answering her, he said, "I tried calling you and," he hesitated. "Were you crying?"

She lowered her eyes and wiped away a stray tear. "It's nothing," she replied.

"I know you're worried about me, but you shouldn't worry; I'll be fine."

She looked him in the eye. "This Batman is out to destroy you."

"I know he is, but he can't hurt me; no one can."

She shook her head at him. "You're not being realistic Clark."

"What do you mean?"

"Lex Luthor – he's hated you from the beginning and I don't trust him to try and kill you," she said getting upset.

"Please don't do this Okay?" He guided her to the sofa and they both sat down. He pulled her close her head under his chin.

"Clark, there are rumors that Lex Luthor has found a way to hurt you."

He pulled away. "Where did you hear this rumor?"

"Years ago, I interviewed him before the invasion. He's fixated on extra-terrestrials and when you showed up, he's become obsessed with you and where you came from."

He understood. "I'm not surprised. Everyone is obsessed with me."

"But Lex is different from everyone else. He's extremely rich, a bit of a tyrant, and he worries me a lot." She paused as she stared at him. "Lex found this green rock from your home planet that can kill you."

"What, but how did you find out about this green rock?" Clark asked, shocked to hear this, but also doubtful.

"My Father called me a little while ago and he told me."

Clark was stunned. "Your Father and Lex Luthor are working together?" He left her arms, stood up and walked away.

She followed him. "I know this looks bad but I don't think," she began but faltered at the look on his face.

"But you're not sure?" It was more of statement than a question.

"No, I'm not." She wanted to cry. "I'm so sorry."

He came closer and placed her hands in his. "I'll be careful; please don't worry about me."

"But I can't help it," she whispered eyes watering again.

He pulled her into his arms. "Once I take care of Batman, I'll confront Luthor and try and convince him that I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"I hope so," Lois said and held him tighter, truly worried about Luthor and his motives.

Clark picked up something in her voice, then he pulled away. "Lois, what's really going on? You said you just found out about the green rock but ever since Batman has come to town, you seem extremely concerned about me."

"No, that's not it; I know you can handle yourself," she said then continued. "But I also know how much killing Zod almost drove you mad with regret and if you confront this man and he is a man, not super powered like Zod, and," she couldn't finish.

"Oh, I see what you're saying." He was a little stunned she would think that he would kill again.

"Clark, please don't be upset. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone, but Batman seems determined to destroy you; the same as Zod and Lex; they all want you dead," she said on the verge of tears.

He pulled her close and he understood now why she was so worried about him. He pulled away and stroked away her tears. "I won't kill him; I promise I won't."

She touched his cheek. "I believe you," she whispered and threw her arms around his neck. Then he leaned down and covered her mouth with his own almost hurting her.

She kissed him back loving him beyond any rational thought. "I love you, Clark," she whispered between kisses.

"I love you too, Lois," he whispered back. Then he picked her up and took her to their bedroom.

He set her down and pulled her close and kissed her hair. He closed his eyes and breathed her in. "We will get through this, I promise." Clark needed her so badly and he knew she needed him too. They always drew strength from one another and making love was their way of reaffirming that strength, devotion and commitment.

He kissed her hair again, her cheek and then his lips traveled down her neck, leaving a fire in their wake.

"Oh, Clark," she whispered encouraging him. He then he helped her remove her clothes slowly until she stood before him in her bra and panties.

"It's my turn." She whispered provocatively.

He stood before her, but he still felt the need to reassure her so she wouldn't worry so much. He smoothed her hair away behind her ear. "Lois, I know I've said this before that you shouldn't worry, but I will say this … no matter what happens, I will come back to you."

"I know you will. But what if?"

He shushed her with a kiss. "No more worries, just feel Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered and tried not to worry about him. She helped him remove his tie, his vest, and his shirt. "So warm," she whispered and kissed his chest just above his heart. He didn't have on the suit which surprised her. His trousers and boxers were removed slowly. She slid them down his long muscular legs, thick calves and large feet, but his shoes were in the way. Giggling, she then helped him remove his shoes.

"God, you're beautiful and I love you so much," he whispered fervently. He turned her around and helped her remove her bra.

"I know you do," she whispered then leaned back onto his warm body. Lois closed her eyes as his lips moved over her shoulders and down her back. Her panties were removed slowly. Once she stepped out of them, Clark rubbed his hands all over her thighs, up to her waist, her breasts, and then back down to her buttocks and then he kissed her there running his tongue between her warm thighs. "Oh, Clark," Lois murmured and forgot how to breathe.

Clark couldn't remember a time when they were so into each other like this. He thought about it and then he remembered. They'd been living together for several weeks and because of the triangle; the aftermath of Zod's death; working together as partners; the strain of just being friends at the office; and of course, the constant rumors about her and Superman, it all became too much. He wanted to move out, leave his job, leave her, but she would not let him go. It wouldn't be the last time he had doubts about them, about their relationship, their future together, but Lois again stood firm and he adored her for it.

He suddenly turned her around and then his mouth was on hers filled with the passion he always felt when he was near her. Lois' instincts were always right. He trusted those instincts more than he trusted himself. Maybe she was right, he would be on alert with Batman and with Lex Luthor.

Dismissing those thoughts, he concentrated on the beautiful woman before him. He closed his eyes as he kissed her repeatedly never tiring of it. The fever was back, raw, earthy and sweet. Perhaps it was because they were so familiar with each other's touch, taste and smell, he didn't know.

In bed underneath the covers, their lovemaking reached a stunning peak. Lois returned his kisses, falling against him, melting against him. Her fingers were everywhere, in his hair, trailing over his arms, down his chest to his stomach and then she touched him feeling the moisture at the tip. He nearly lost it.

Lois found her knack for driving him crazy, her lips finding his throat, his wide chest, and then her body was flush with his, her breasts pressed against his heat, her lips everywhere they could reach.

"Clark!" She gasped when his finger slid smoothly inside her body. His mouth consumed her cries as he continued to caress her from within. Lois wove her fingers into his hair and clutched him to her, sobbing her need for him. He had to have her, he pressed against her opening easing his way inside. He closed his eyes in pleasure as her liquid heat enveloped him.

He continued to kiss her and dipped his tongue inside her mouth and she eagerly kissed him back moaning softly. Her hands began to explore his body caressing him and responding to him.

Lois felt the fire burn low in her belly and it grew hotter as Clark pressed back into her then he repeated the motion and she moaned loudly then, in pleasure and excitement.

Then there was only the urgency of fulfillment and the climax that rocked both their souls.

Moments later, Lois collapsed against his chest, as gentle kisses swept over her face, her cheek, and then his lips brushed against her forehead, and then the words.

Lois sighed and then, "Please be careful," she murmured and kissed his chest.

Clark pretended he hadn't heard her. "I love you, Lois."

She smiled against his chest. "I love you too, Clark … always."

Hours later, it was time. He sat up in bed. Lois was asleep, but he didn't want to wake her. A little while later, it was time to go.

Once in the suit, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon," he whispered.

Her eyes opened briefly. "You'd better."

He had to smile. "Goodbye, Lois."

Her eyes watered. "Goodbye, Clark."

Then he was gone.

_The end!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _That's How Strong My Love Is_ , Alicia Keys.

A/N: I may continue this or I may not. I wonder who the 'big bad' will be in the movie: 'Resurrected' Zod, Doomsday, Bizarro, Darkseid, Kryptonian clones, or any number of villains. I'm very excited about the movie next year and all the upcoming movies! Finally, we have DC Cinematic Universe. I'm just happy to be alive to see it! Thank you for reading. Reviews/kudos is love!


End file.
